Ask L (and Light)
by RyUZaKiaNdLiGhT
Summary: Ask us questions.
1. Chapter 1

Dear fellow users of the internet.

Light and I have decided to create a way for fans of us to ask us questions.

...Actually, Light thought that it might be a terrible idea but I've been rather bored lately and thought the implementation of my idea might by slightly amusing.

Do you have any questions for me and Light?

Please leave your questions for us, in either PM or review.

I look forward to hearing from you.

Please excuse me while I go and get some more cake~

L

AKA

Ryuzaki.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

_L's Note:_

 _I would like to inform you that I have cake now._

 _Also, thank you for the questions. Like I thought, they did provide me with amusement (especially because now Light-kun is on the tip of having an emotional, guilty break down)._

 _Thank you sincerely,_

 _L._

 **Light, if Soichiro walked out of Mello's hideout alive, would you have killed him thirteen days later?**

 **\- Fanfiction Lurker 1**

...Way to go, L. Invite the fans to ask us questions so that I can get grilled about being Kira even more. *glare*

In answer to your question Fanfiction Lurker 1, yes, I would have. Either way, I knew that the chances of him getting out alive were slim. I'd already accepted that my father would have to be a necessary sacrifice to regain the Death Note.

Sorry if that wasn't the answer you were hoping for.

Light~

 **Oh well...L, do you know exactly how much sugar you consume in a day?**  
 **\- LolOrNot**

I would estimate that I consume around 680 calories per day.

It is not a healthy amount, so I do not recommend it.

L.

 ***Light and I* work on your grammar L ;)**

 **\- Spell Check**

That is a rather embarrassing mistake, my apologies. Perhaps it can be attributed to the fact that I have been speaking so much in Japanese in recent years, that the ability to communicate in my own native language is slipping...

Am I blaming it on Kira? Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing.

Thank you Spell Check ;)

L.

 **Where do you come from? And what is your relationship to Light? I have heard these rumors...also, have you ever had a real friend besides Light?**

 **\- sagewhisker1111**

Hmn, these are very interesting questions. You seem like quite an inquisitive person.

I was born in Annecy, a small town in France, although both of my parents are from England and that was subsequently where I was raised by them until their passing and then, as you probably know, I was taken in by Watari and resided at Wammy's Orphanage for gifted children.

The relationship between *Light and I* is complicated. Right now, for instance, he is glaring at me and I wonder if he hates me or if he's just jealous because I have cake. Although Light-kun says that he doesn't like cake, I am 83% sure that he is lying because I think that it would be impossible for someone not to like it. It causes me to distrust him. That, and being Kira of course. Although I would say that I would like him not to hate me, and I would like to trust him. I am curious about the rumours that you have heard... Can I ask you a question in response: what are they?

A friend... besides Light? Is Light-kun a friend...? Hmn. The closest person would have to be Watari. Although I am quite fond of my successors, they are more like... Well, I would imagine what it would be like to have younger siblings.

Thank you for your questions.

L.

 **So how did you two change shirts handcuffed?**

 **\- Eon**

...I will admit that I didn't exactly think this through.

When we needed to bathe or undress Watari would remove the handcuffs, however Light-kun was never out of my sight.

L.


	3. Chapter 3

_L's Note:_

 _My apologies for responding late. I was solving several cases._

 _Also, on an additional note, the weather has been rather terrible here. It has been raining for days. Light-kun has not moved from underneath a blanket on the sofa as he has fallen ill (and refuses to take medicine)._

 _L._

 **Um just wondering where are you guys right now? You alive or dead or what?**

 **\- E**

Yes, I would also like to know.

Considering that I can remember dying and as Light-kun can remember his death also, I would assume that we are in some sort of afterlife. However, what or where that is exactly, I'm not sure.

I will let you know if we end up figuring it out.

L.

After note: Light said that an afterlife doesn't exist and that there is only nothing after you die - that is what he was told by the Shinigami Ryuuk. This only adds further to confusion...

 **Light would you have killed beyond birthday and naomi misora if you knew the truth about the LABB murders and beyond's natural shinigami eyes?**

 **\- Eon**

I didn't understand this question, so I asked L to fill me in.

If I had known about Misora's involvement in the LABB murder case, I would have only seen her as a greater threat and been more determined to eliminate her.

Beyond's eyes would have been useful, although I already had Misa who was obedient and willing to sacrifice half her lifespan for the same ability. Given how irrational and unpredictable Beyond Birthday was in the past, as well as the fact that he was a criminal, there'd be no point in keeping him alive, or trying to get him on Kira's side. Although I am curious about how a human could be born with Shinigami eyes...

Light~

 **Thank you for your answer L! :) It was very informative, as for the rumors though, people seem to think that while you were handcuffed you two got it on, and some are that you two are in love. Would you care to disclose these?**  
 **Also, when you washed Lights feet in episode 25, you said that you are quite good at it, how did you acquire that skill exactly? I was also wondering about 'the bells', if you would care to explain that.**  
 **And you're successors, you didn't bother choosing one of them even when you were certain that you were to die very soon. What did you hope to accomplish in that? or did it simply not cross your mind to do so?**  
 **I apologize for the long message, I seem to have gotten carried away...**

 **\- sagewhisker1111**

You are very welcome, sagewhisker1111.

Ahh, I see. I was unaware of those sorts of rumors. Did Light-kun and I "get it on"? If I were an outsider to the situation making a calculation, I would say that there is roughly a nineteen percent chance that something happened. As for being in love, I hardly understand feelings. Or perhaps it is, that I don't want to.

Regarding the second question, that was more or less an improvisation.

The bells... I've heard them once before although I'm still unsure if on that day it was a death knell at a funeral somewhere I could hear, or if I was just hearing things. A warning of my own death by either a supernatural or subconscious force... an unnecessary one; of course, I was aware that it was imminent.

To your third question, Mello and Near needed to work together in order for Kira to be caught, it was not that it had slipped my mind to choose. Something like that would have been a very large mistake. I ran through the possibilities and each time the result would be, if I tried to choose just one of them, that Kira could not be caught.

No need to apologise. Thank you, once more, for your questions.

L.

 **What do you guys think of Matt, Mello, and Near?**

 **\- Rin**

It would be a lie to say that I don't have a favourite, although I am fond of each of them and they are the closest I have to brothers.

L.

...After reading L's answer I'm not sure how to answer. I knew how I felt about them in the past; they were irritating, and I would have succeeded if it hadn't been for them. In this way, my thoughts stay objective. I don't know them that well, personally.

Light~

 **So was there anything that annoyed you about the other?**

 **\- Noel**

Light-kun is very fussy. He likes to do things at certain times, whereas I like to do things when I feel like doing them. But actually, the only time we really argued was when we were intentionally provoking the other.

L.

Yeah, L can be pretty stubborn. I'd probably agree with what he said though. It was rare that we actually got on each others nerves... surprisingly. Though leaving crumbs everywhere and food in the bed would have to be one thing...

Light~

 **Greetings, Lawliet.**

 **If you would have survived, who would've been your successor?**

 **Would you have agreed to Mello's involvement to the Mafia?**

 **And also...you do know how Light's surname is spelled, right? That sums up everything. So what do you see in him?**

 **\- MafiaMarshMello**

Near would have succeeded me, although I know that Mello would not accept it and in his own way, would succeed me also.

I feel very neutral to Mello's involvement with the Mafia. Perhaps if I knew more, that might change my feelings.

Light's name...? Ahh. It is only half true. As for what I see in him, it is very hard to see past Kira. When Light-kun did not have his memories of being a murderer, I think that if we had met without the existence of a Death Note, things could have been much different. Perhaps we could have worked together... I would have liked to work together. Despite the circumstances, we actually get on quite well and understand each other.

L.

 **Light, is L difficult to put up with when you are handcuffed together? What are his most annoying qualities?**

 **\- Rice Waffles**

Not as hard to put up with as I initially expected, actually. Although there is one thing that I didn't mention before - he has an annoying habit of watching international TV dramas on full volume late at night. He says it's for "social research". It's annoying.

Light~

 **L what came first the chicken or the egg?**

 **\- Ainums**

This question is easy to answer, despite it's popular reputation of being impossible to answer. In order for a new species to exist mutation needs to occur. The mutation would have occurred inside of the egg of an animal genetically similar to a chicken.

The answer is therefore, the egg.

L.

 **L when miss kissed you , you replied that you could fall for her . How much of it was true? Also light's reaction to the answer.**

 **\- Janeash**

If Misa had not been the second Kira, I might have actually fallen for her. That was quite true. I find her looks and personality infectiously cute... however I would not want to pursue her. Her company can get quite boring and trying at times. I prefer Light-kun's.

L.

I'm surprised that L finds her cute. I wouldn't have exactly pictured her as his... type. I guess we more or less have the same thoughts about this. Although I prefer someone who has a natural personality and doesn't try so hard, 'cuteness' aside.

Light~

I have a natural personality and I don't try at all.

L.

You're not supposed to respond to my answer, L.

Light~

I'll delete it. (Take your medicine).

L.

Get it for me.

Light~

 **L, doesn't your diet ever cause problems in the bathroom?**

 **\- cheeseandhamburger**

Despite what it may seem like, I do not only eat sweets. They are mostly just what I snack on, but I also eat normal meals.

The answer is no.

But thank you for your concern :)

L.

 **Sorry about my insensitive question, Light.**

 **On another subject, do you think L might have a tapeworm? Like, a really big one? I mean, the signs seem to be there.**

 **\- Fanfiction Lurker 1**

Don't worry about it. I'm used to those questions by now.

Ha. This actually made me laugh.

You're right, maybe he should get that checked out and go to a doctor. (He hates them.)

Light~

 **Could you explain the foot massage scene? A friend of mine believes it to have been a romantic scene while I believe it to have been a symbolic portrayal of submission, as in you metaphorically accepting that you will die and also as a sort of test to if Light would come with a response that coincides with the delusion that he is a god (which he did, as he acted like a king towards a loyal subject). Along with this, if you've seen the Cinderella meme for that moment, do you agree that it's completely ridiculous as I do or do you think that the whole foot massage thing was so very romantic like my LightxL fangirl friend? (I swear sometimes she's almost as idiotic as Matsuda) and also, what are your opinions towards Fanfiction OCs?**

 **\- Magical Banana**

Hello Magical Banana,

...I do like your username.

You are very correct in how you interpreted that gesture. And I haven't seen the meme, although I can guess it's connotations. It is rather out of context.

I often do not understand story plots with OC's, although some of them are... entertaining.

L.

 **Question #1 for Light: Can you please tell the author that the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken?**

 **Entries not allowed:**  
 **5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc.**

 **Question #2 for Light: Can you please help the author accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules?**  
 **"Since you Fanfiction Lurker 1's request in chapter 2, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report. Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM. Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive."**

Ah.

Then I would like to write a disclaimer:

Any usernames or quotes mentioned in this question or answer that exist outside of it are purely coincidence.

L.


	4. Chapter 4

_Things have been quite boring here. Light-kun is still recovering and hardly in the mood to talk, so I have had no one to chat to. In fact, he does seem slightly irritated... I am not sure why. Perhaps I have done something to annoy him that I am completely unaware of..._

 _L._

 **Yes yes, it's a fantastic username and I do very much love being right in my interpretations, so I am very glad about that. As for my next question though, a question probably having been on the minds of many viewers for a long while, what would you have done had you found the Death Note instead of Light?**

 **On a side note, fantastic disclaimer. What a wonderful way to get the haters away.**

 **\- Magical Banana**

Hmn, this is a question I have thought little about. I can answer part of it with certainty, that is, that I would test it. It's too curious a thing not to. From there, I cannot say. I would like to think that I would find a way to destroy it, or return it to the Shinigami it belonged to. But Light-kun without his Kira memories... and therefore Light-kun before he was Kira, was not dissimilar to me. As much as I do not like to admit it, I cannot say with one hundred percent confidence that is what I would have done. Although, in the circumstance that I did use it, I could never imagine that it would be to the extreme of Kira.

...I am not sure if this is a fair assessment on my own character. Perhaps it is too pessimistic. But it is the most honest answer I can give. And unfortunately, it reflects badly on me. But to not respond an honest answer, would only be because my own ego was getting in the way.

L.

 **Purely coincidence?! That answer was pure gold!**

 **Light, out of your three helpers Misa, Takada and Mikami, which one did you find most useful?**

 **\- cheeseandhamburger**

Misa was the most useful. Despite that she was problematic at times, she was loyal and willing to sacrifice herself for Kira without hesitation.

Also, L says thank you... smile face.

Light~

 **L, have you seen Fairy Tail and if so, who is you're favorite character? Do ya like Erza? She seems to share your obsession with sweets, what do you think about her?**

 **\- xXPokeFictionXx**

I have not seen it, but now I am intrigued. Is it possible that Erza likes sweets more than me? I will watch it and let you know my thoughts.

Thank you for the recommendation. I do not watch anime often.

L.

 **Light, if you had Rem as your shinigami instead of Ryuk, how would you use her willingness to take sides?**

 **-Fanfiction Lurker 1**

It would have been worth putting on an act to get her on my side for a while, seeing as her personality would have been a lot more easy to manipulate over Ryuuk's. If I put myself in a situation where I was in danger and she sacrificed herself for me, then I'd have had the benefit of an extra life so to speak, as well as getting rid of a Shinigami who was always looking over my shoulder.

...It would also have been a lot easier to find out names Ryuuk was reluctant to impart with.

Light~

 **L, if you and Light were given a second chance, and you were to initiate it, would you do it? Also what do you think of animals? and do you have a favorite?**

 **Light, do you think you are gay? I mean your so orderly, and have never had a girlfriend that your interested in. If you ask me, its quite a possibility. Aside from that, what is a time you have most enjoyed L's company? and could you come up with both a flattering compliment for L? as well as a complaint?**

 **have a good day!-Oh, perhaps sometimes you could bring in guests?**

 **\- sagewhisker1111**

I believe that I gave Light-kun a second chance when he lost his memories of being Kira, although he did not take it. Would I give him a third, as in wind back the clock and make it so that the Death Note was never placed in his hands? Of course. It would have saved the lives taken by Kira. And I would have preferred very much to meet Light without the influence of it...

Hmn, I do like animals. My favourite is the porcupine.

This morning I tried to get in contact with my successors so that they could answer some of your questions but could only get in contact with Matt and Mello. I will forward on any questions posed to them.

Thank you.

L.

I think L hinted at this in a previous question last time, in saying that I am "half gay"; it doesn't really matter, I'd just never met anyone who's interested me on an intellectual or emotional level before.

A flattering compliment? For L? Huh. He throws a good kick, but that's hardly flattering. I can think of some that I'm reluctant to share... His face is... a nice shape. I mean, his jaw and cheekbones.

A complaint... he's too quiet sometimes and it's hard to know what he's thinking, even for me.

Light~

I am flattered Light-kun. By both your compliment and complaint.

L.

 **L what was your first case like?**

 **\- Noel**

I don't remember it that well, I was quite young... However I do remember that it involved two paintings collectively worth $300 million being stolen from the Gardner museum in Boston. Although officially, the culprit was never caught. He became the first person to work for me, and even subsequently provided help with the Kira case.

L.

 **Do you two get along better now since both of you are 'dead'? Oh, and light how are you?**

 **\- Unknown**

Yes. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that there is no longer competition against the other. But things are also very different to how they were before. Mostly because I remain unforgiving towards Light for what happened to my successors. Even if I had, guiltily, also anticipated it.

L.

What L said. And fine, I guess. Still fighting off this cold... Or maybe it's the plague. I'm sure I'll be fine though.

Thanks.

Light~

 **What are you guys gonna do for Christmas?**

 **\- E**

I think L's started decorating. There's tinsel everywhere (and by that, I mean, he's literally hung it around me while I've been asleep). Who knows what the rest of the place looks like. It's also partly the reason why I don't want to move from the sofa - not really feeling the Christmas spirit at the moment... And he's also been singing carols.

Light~

Ah. So that's why you seem irritated.

It depends on whether or not Light-kun is feeling better. I would like to go to Yoyogi Park and look at the lights.

L.

 **L if you got the death note instead of Light would you have become Kira?**

 **\- Eon**

I believe I have answered this above.

But thank you for the question, Eon.

L.

 **L, What was the second hardest case you have ever done? (Because the kira case is the hardest I believe) And what exactly was your relationship to B and A?**  
 **As for you Light, were you surprised to meet Sidoh? And what's your type?**

 **\- Guest**

Hard... I suppose that is a matter of subjectivity. The hardest, not in being able to solve but in other ways, was the LABB murder case.

My relationship to B and A was simply that we attended the same orphanage and were pitted against the other. I didn't talk much to them during that time, although there was always a slight feeling of resentment I could sense which I didn't understand. I believe that A and Beyond were closer to each other than I was to them.

L.

 **L, what is your favorite food? and your least favorite?**

 **Light, did you ever notice that backwards your name spells; I'm a gay? and what is up with your first name? Light, Raito, Moon, Stuki? I have heard all four quite a few times.**

 **\- GreenTea'N'Mochi**

My favourite is strawberry shortcake. My least favourite is meat. (I am vegetarian.)

L.

Since in the last question and answer chapter it was pointed out, I did notice. Yagami is a popular name in Japan - don't look too much it.

The reason why you've heard people guessing my name if they've only seen it written is because the kanji for it (月) has the most common meaning of 'moon'. Moon in Japanese is pronounced "つき"(tsuki)... I don't know how familiar you are with the Japanese writing system, but the same kanji character can often mean different words. My mum gave me the name, with this kanji, for it to mean "Light". Although when writing my name, I often write the hiragana in brackets next to it so that people pronounce is correctly.

Light~

 **Have you guys watched the Death note anime?**

 **\- Rin**

It is on our list of New Years resolutions. Although Light-kun is hesitant...

L.

 **So L what was your most difficult case?**

 **\- Panda fan**

The Kira case.

L.

 **Hello there! I have a question for L. Out of all the places you have had to travel as a detective (assuming you actually did go to where the case was taking place), what was your favorite place to visit? Without the details of the case being taken into consideration, of course. And I have a question for Light. If you had never gotten the Death note, would you have simply followed the same beaten path to becoming a law enforcer like your father? Or would you have found another way to ease your boredom without the Death Note?**

 **\- Lunacat247**

That would have to be Amsterdam. The Amstel river is beautiful to walk along at night. I would highly recommend visiting there.

L.

I would have followed my father, though I'll admit that I would have been frustrated that I couldn't do more. All of my energy would have been devoted to preventing crime and finding those responsible for committing them.

Light~


End file.
